DeltaSinclair ipod challenge
by AlphaKantSpell
Summary: Ten short short drabbels written in the time span of a song.  Delta/Sinclair, end game spoilers.


**Rules:  
><strong>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.<br>3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!  
>4. Do 10 of these, then post.<p>

**Inside the Deku Tree – Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time **

The halls of Rapture were hallow and decayed. After ten years Sinclair still hadn't gotten used to it. Oh, he survived the disorder, the blood and grime. He survived by dreaming of the surface, of trees and mountains and a place so far from the sea he won't smell it anymore.

**L's companions – Death Note Original Sound Track II**

When they both met neither trusted the other. Each was suspicious, knowingly using the other as a means to an end. Sinclair wanted to be on the surface, alive, dry, and preferably wealthy. Delta just wanted his little girl back. The migraines stopping would also be nice. Sometime over their partnership the two had gone from uncomfortable acceptation of the other to an honest friendship, a reliance on the other.

**The Season of Flowers & Leaves – Pugwash –Finer Things in Life **

"I never imagined it would look like this," Eleanor hummed. She leaned against the front window and sighed. The smile about her lips made Sinclair return the gesture as he worked on a proper Southern breakfast.

"And what would that be?" he humored her and flipped the cooking hotcake. Somewhere about the room a familiar guttural laugh made Delta's presence known. Out of his suit the former Big Daddy had taken to laughter and breakfast with syrup in his mornings. Sinclair wouldn't have it any other way. It was nice to see the man acting human again after everything. The girl too.

"The Leaves. . . They're all so _colorful_," Eleanor said in awe.

**Double Trouble – Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban **

Sinclair felt sorry for anyone who got in their way. He really did. The two of them together was just unfair. Sinclair was just as crafty and ruthless in battle as he had been in business and Delta was like brutal death even before one started to fight him.

**Kalimba – Mr. Scruff – Ninja Tuna **

The "Kalimba Bar" was unlike any Sinclair had been in before. He knew almost twenty years was a long time to be off the grid (in an underwater utopia shot to hell) but this was just excessive. He'd planned on taking Delta out to a nice dinner, maybe a little dancing to get the shell-shocked man back to pretending he was still human.

This – this "rock and roll" that all the kids were dancing to did not help. Both men were completely unprepared to encounter it and hadn't the faintest idea how to cope. Delta's fists moved like he was trying to rev up his old drill and Sinclair couldn't blame him. The couples danced like they were hit with an Electro Bolt.

Much to their dismay Eleanor returned from school the next week attempting to show her Father how to dance like everyone else was. Sinclair didn't care how popular he was, Elvis wasn't going to be played in his house.

**The Winner – Final Fantasy VIII**

Delta was very good at many things (granted those many things were bludgeoning people). One thing he was not very good at was hacking vending machines. Sinclair blamed his massive fingers.

"Move over Son," he hissed and nudged the man out of the way. In a moment the machine was hacked and Sinclair grinned at his partner. Delta made a sound that may or may not have been a 'harumph'.

**The Great River – Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring**

Water poured in from all around. A moment amongst the chaos was pure and calm. Delta knew what he had to do. Sinclair was gone. Killed by his own hands. Elanor would survive – he would make sure she survived. There wouldn't be anymore tragedy today, not now not ever.

A rush of sensation overcame him as the blast took out what remained of Persephone. Elanor reached for him and Delta wasn't ashamed to realize he wouldn't make it back to the surface; not really.

**Rise of the Vrykul – World of WarCraft: Wrath of the Litch King **

Subject Delta's awakening was known throughout all of Rapture. The Splicers knew it, Lamb knew it, and Sinclair felt it. The floor shook in his wake. The pipes practically sang his return. Sinclair hurried to gain the giants good side. This was his ticket out.

**Low of Solipsism II – Death Note CD II**

As a member of the Alpha series Delta tended to be a bit self-centered. The man knew what he wanted and got it. That was something Sinclair noted and admired about the giant. Sinclair had been raised much the same. Do for yourself. No one else matters. You are all that matters. Thinking otherwise had gotten his Grandfather killed. Thinking otherwise made people into suckers and Sinclair was anything but a gullible fool.

Somehow he forgot that as he rushed to rescue his one and only friend from Lamb's clutches.

**Lonlon Ranch – Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time **

Delta enjoyed days like this, warm weather that let a person lounge about. He couldn't remember the last time he just sat and felt the sunshine. Sinclair agreed; laying half on the man with his nose stuck in stock reports, his glasses threatening to fall off his nose.

Smiling like a scarecrow with his many scars from being a Big Daddy, Delta leaned to kiss the top of his partner's forehead. Sinclair chuckled and put aside his report, returning a proper kiss to the other's scratchy lips.

The weather was nice.


End file.
